1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses and more particularly pertains to a new exercise apparatus utilizing elastic straps for providing resistance to muscles of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art exercise apparatuses include U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,573; U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,336; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,705; U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,376; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,440.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise apparatus utilizing elastic straps. The inventive device includes a body harness that is adapted for extending across a back and a pair of shoulders of a user. The body harness has a T-shaped portion to help hold the body harness in place. The T-shaped portion is adapted for extending downwardly from the body harness along the back of the user. The T-shaped portion having a pair of horizontal torso straps which are adapted for adjustable extension around the torso of a user. A set of arm bands has a pair of upper arm bands and a pair of wrist bands. The upper arm bands and the wrist bands are connected by a plurality of resiliently elastic arm resistance straps. The pair of upper arm bands is coupled to the body harness. Each of the upper arm bands is adapted for adjustably wrapping around an upper arm towards a shoulder of the user. The par of wrist bands are adapted for extension around wrists of the user.
In these respects, the exercise apparatus utilizing elastic straps according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing resistance to muscles of the body.